Night World
by Vaerin7
Summary: There are two sides to the world, the day and night.  Ichigo stays between, but strays to the night of crime and corruption to protect others.  When a ruthless killer saves his life, he finds himself working off his debt... and falling for him.


The Night World

It's dark, the streetlights the only form of illumination within the town, and the sounds of screams of terror and bloodthirsty laughs fills the air. Walking down the street, oblivious to all that surrounds him, is a teenager of nineteen. Ichigo Kurosaki's lived in Karakura all his life, he's walked the streets without fear, fought his way tooth and nail, and survived all his life. At ten, he was fighting kids years older than himself. He doesn't use his name on the streets, he doesn't care to, but he hasn't had to fight in a long while… he hates fighting without a purpose. He doesn't care what happens to himself, but he'll be damned if he just stands by when another needs help. He doesn't live in a particularly bad neighborhood, just one with two faces. The day face is calm and quiet and peaceful, everyone living respectable lives and dealing out kindness to others. The night face, however, is dangerous and bloody and ruled by gangs and murderers. You had to be smart, quick, and deadly to survive the night world here… and he was all three. Recently, however, he's been straying a little too close to the night world. He's been walking the streets more beneath moonlight than sunlight, protecting those less fortunate from the dealings of the corrupt. He's by no means a hero, he'll be the first to say this, but… the younger targets need someone.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a voice murmurs from an alley.

"You'll look away and let me pass, if you know what's good for you," Ichigo remarks quietly and calmly. "I've done nothing to garner your attention."

"Oh, but you have. You decided to walk down my street looking too fuckable," the other grins. "Now, if _you _know what's good for _you_, you'll walk over here and take it like a good bitch."

He moves too quickly, never held down by the same gravity as others, and darts in to slam a fist into the giant man's gut. Kenpachi doubles over, gasping as an elbow drops harshly to the back of his neck at the same time a knee catches his jaw. He's out like a light, Ichigo's eyes returning to a warm amber before he saunters off as though it never happened. This is what's so different about him, what's kept him alive. Ichigo's appearance highly differs from the personality he portrays at night, which means no one is about to brag to their buddies at getting their asses kicked by him. He's nothing but muscle on an extremely feminine frame, tan skin pulled tight over the lithe cords, and his warm amber eyes are nothing if not inviting. His entire being just screams 'fuck me I'm an uke', yet once he's riled he's the most dangerous thing out there. It's like coming face to face with a small cat, thinking 'awe, it's so cute' and then finding out it's completely feral and untamed. Ichigo comes off as a submissive type, but tears you down like an alpha male. Because of this, no one tells their friends and rumors never travel about a pretty little orange haired boy with the habit of beating the shit out of his would-be rapists.

"Stupid," he mutters beneath his breath. "When will they learn?"

He keeps walking, never aware of the interested blue eyes watching him from the shadows. A car comes, swerving dangerously as a drunk passes out behind the wheel, and Ichigo freezes with wide panicked eyes. Before he can even think, someone grabs his arm and throws him roughly into a wall nearby. The car's horn blares, the screech of metal crashing against a lamppost ringing in his ears, and a worried voice calling out his name… before everything goes black.

Voices filter through his sleepy mind, Ichigo groaning quietly as he sits up. His head hurts, his shoulders hurt, his… whole body… hurts. He remembers getting attacked by that Kenpachi guy, and then there was that car… that left him unconscious… easy pickings in the night world… Shit. The door opens up and a tall male with a very slight build and long raven hair littered in green highlights walks in, his features stoic and his large eyes a shining emerald.

"Good, you're awake," he states monotonously. "You are quite lucky to be alive."

"… Where am I?"

"You are in our apartment," he shrugs. "If Grimmjow didn't have a terrible habit of bringing home strays, you'd be dead on the street… of course… this is the first time he's brought home a human stray."

"Is he up?" a rougher voice full of feline curiosity wonders. "I wanna see him."

The first male is pushed out of the way, another practically stepping on top of him to see the orange haired male in his bed. Ichigo can only stare in complete bafflement, his lips suddenly parting in shock as he fights not to drool all over himself. The man has teal hair and bright cyan eyes, a muscular build on a 6'1" body, tan skin, and an oh-so-sexy feral grin… and he's not wearing a shirt, thank you god! The only thing going through Ichigo's mind, which he has to use every last ounce of his self control not to say, is 'take me I'm yours'.

"You're him, aren't you?" the other asks excitedly. "You're the guy everyone refuses to talk about, huh? I know you are, I can sense it."

"Grimmjow, you're imagining things. He couldn't possibly be…"

"But he is, Ulquiorra! You are, right?" he presses. "Oh never mind, it doesn't matter."

The blue haired male turns to his friend as he scratches the back of his head, giving Ichigo a nice view of his muscled back… and Ichigo freezes in fear. On his lower back, off to the side, is a black gothic '6' tattoo. Only one person he knows about has a tattoo like that, in that same exact position… the Sexta. The Sexta is a ruthless killer by reputation, taking on any job bloody enough to get him hard, and even Ichigo has steered clear of his usual territory. He murders for fun, commits theft for the thrill, engages in street fights with relish, and has no daytime life… he survives in the night world alone. Few people do this, those that manage being the most powerful, and Ichigo has been well on his way to being one of them. The Sexta is one of ten considered Aizen's lackeys, though Aizen was killed long ago by the leader of the Shinigami gang, and has never been bothered with. He works all angles, never discriminating against a client, and couldn't care less who it is as long as he's paid. He knows a few of them have teamed up since Aizen's demise, all with their own specialty… the Sexta's is dealing out death.

"Um… I appreciate you helping me, but… my family is expecting me home soon," Ichigo says in worry. "I should really get back to them."

"You shouldn't thank me," Grimmjow says seriously. "You'll be working off your debt to me. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven, the same spot I saved you in. Ulquiorra will have one of the guys take you back there."

"What!" Ichigo growls. "Fuck that! Just kill me now and be done with it!"

"I told you, you'll work off your debt to me."

"And I told you, it ain't gonna happen," Ichigo states through gritted teeth as he gets up and goes to walk out. "Thank you."

At that he passes the teal haired man, his aura radiating pure bloodlust that sends chills of pleasure through the Sexta. Ulquiorra heads out to make certain the other gets home without locating their position, but the damage is done. Ichigo caught a good look out the window, pinpointing their location through his many trips around Karakura. After all, he's a well of information, a grade 'A' hacker, a dangerous fighter, a notorious thief, and a perfect con man. Now he just has to make sure to steer clear of any territory the blue haired pain in his ass might take up. A large man named Yammy takes him home, the orange haired teen quickly remembering that Yammy was Aizen's tenth and held monstrous brawn and not much brain. He specializes in recovery, as in beating the shit out of people that owed money or refused to meet with Aizen upon call. He knows for a fact that Ulquiorra pulled this tactic in hopes of preventing Ichigo from running off, the other known for his cunning genius and hacker abilities… Aizen's Quatro. Well, it'll be a cold day in hell when Ichigo fears anyone enough to do as told.

Eleven the next afternoon and Ichigo is nowhere near their meeting sight, having taken up a post far enough away to not be located immediately and close enough that they won't look for him there. Ulquiorra's not the only one with an outstanding IQ, hacker abilities, and a knack for surviving without throwing a punch. Grimmjow can kiss his ass, he's no one's lackey! He's resting on the grass in the midst of a wooded area of park, deep enough in to make it difficult to locate him. He knows Grimmjow is an avid tracker, as people say he's more animal than human, and so are some of those that might be associated with him now… so he spent all day mixing up his trail and crossing over his own paths carefully. With a sigh of contentment, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

"Five fucking hours," a voice snarls. "I've taken less time to track my fucking big sister in the middle of a mall during her girls' day out! God damn it, kid! I told you to be at the meeting place at eleven sharp!"

"I thanked you, that's as good as it gets. I'm no one's fucking slave!"

Grimmjow throws a punch, Ichigo dodging easily before turning into a harsh palm to the other's side. Grimmjow gasps and jumps back, eyeing the smaller male curiously before trying again. Ichigo counters with a punch that's caught in Grimmjow's hand, another that has the same fate, a kick blocked by a raised knee… and then he smirks. He grips the other's wrists, using the knee as leverage, and flips backward to shove his foot straight into Grimmjow's jaw. In his surprise, he lets go of the other and Ichigo back flips off his knee to land on his feet gracefully. The taller male knew the teen would be interesting enough to keep around, forget the fact his libido already screams to claim him!

"… What's your name, kid?"

"… Ichigo Kurosaki," he says warily.

He can't use 'Shiro', as everyone knows that name in the night world, but even using his day world name is hazardous. Even without his last name, a hacker like Ulquiorra could find his identity fairly easy… probably even without his name in general. Obviously, he must've took a picture for insurance while is was asleep at their place. With his identity, they could locate his family and threaten them to get what they want… thank god he falsified any and all information about him last year… but Grimmjow doesn't seem like that sort of person.

"Strawberry?" he laughs loudly. "A fucking fruity name, a girl's name, and you fight like that?"

"It doesn't mean that!" Ichigo snaps. "At least… my mom said it doesn't. With my idiot dad, I wouldn't put it past him."

"So, Berry," Grimmjow says with a snicker. "Let's go. I got a job to do and you're coming."

"Like hell," Ichigo scoffs. "I'm out of here."

Before he can even think past the remark, Grimmjow is gone and a hard body is pressed against his back as a cool blade touches his throat. He's surprised, as normally no one can move fast enough to sneak up on him… but this is the Sexta, after all. Warm breath ghosts over his ear as Grimmjow leans in, not even making a move to keep Ichigo from countering.

"Do you know who you're talking to, Berry?" he whispers. "I could easily kill you without a second thought, so be glad I find you useful. Now… let's go."

"No," Ichigo states without hesitation.

"… You wanna run that by me again?" Grimmjow growls as a bead of blood drips off the blade.

"You heard me," Ichigo says calmly. "I don't want to help you. I'm going home. And just so you know, I knew who you were the minute I saw that tattoo on your back in your room, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques aka the Sexta. My answer stands."

"You knew? And you didn't listen when I gave you an order."

"I'm no one's lackey," Ichigo scowls. "I'll do what I like not what I'm told."

Grimmjow gives him a feral grin, dropping the knife from his throat and turning him harshly. Intense blue eyes stare him down, Ichigo's defiant amber never flickering from them. Grimmjow has never met anyone with the balls to stand up to him like this, not even the others that worked for Aizen and remained in his group. There's just something about this male, something that has his inner animal screaming 'take him, take him hard and rough'… and he has to admit that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Okay, how about this," Grimmjow smirks in a calmer tone. "I'll give you a cut, okay? All I need you to do is collect the payment for me, that's all. Nothing violent or dangerous, just going to a specified location and collecting the other half of my money. I'll give you half of what's in the envelope."

"Half? Just for collecting it for you?" Ichigo asks suspiciously.

"That's right. Every time you collect for me, I'll give you half of whatever's in the second envelope, okay?" Grimmjow asks almost teasingly. "Do we have a deal, Berry?"

"… Okay," Ichigo nods after a moment's thought. "Where to?"

That's how Ichigo found himself walking along a deserted street, his amber eyes on the lookout for a man dressed in a flower print yukata… don't ask, he certainly didn't. After a bit, he catches sight of a man in black slacks and a white button up lain open to show off a black tank… with a pink flower print yukata draped over his shoulders. Ichigo sighs and walks over to the man, wondering why he's doing all this in the first place. Sure the Sexta is super hot and he wouldn't mind laying down for him, but really. A little closer and the orange haired male almost passes out… Shuunsui Kyouraku, one of the big bosses of the Shinigami gang. He turns quickly, attempting to think of a sure fire way not to get killed. After a moment, he brightens and hurries inside a nearby store. He curses himself ten times over for what he's about to do, reminding himself each time that certain embarrassing measures must be taken to ensure his survival. The only thing Shuunsui would never harm… is a lady. Taking a deep breath and thanking every god he can think of that his Auntie Yorouchi, who stepped in once his mother died, loved dressing him up as a girl… Ichigo steps outside once more. He's always been able to pull off the extremely feminine clothes, having always worn them after his mother's death. When she died, his father couldn't make ends meet and he was sent to be raised by Masaki's older brother… Kisuke Urahara. Yorouchi is his wife, who managed to convince a nine year old boy that he was, in fact, a transvestite… So sue him, he was a gullible youth! His Uncle Kisuke thought it was hilarious, but managed to convince him he needed to know how to fight anyway… in case any little boys tried to have their wicked way with 'her'. hence Ichigo became a feared fighter under the tutelage of his uncle and Zangetsu, a family friend familiar with the Underground of fighters. He sighs happily as he walks, surprised he missed the feminine clothes so much. He's dressed in a black mini, a crimson halter top, and red stilettos. He has on gold bracelets, a black choker, and he's carrying a large black handbag big enough to hide his clothes and tennis shoes.

"My, my, what a lovely lady," Shuunsui grins. "Evening, sweetheart."

"Good evening," Ichigo smiles with a soft tone.

He's thankful for his softer female tone now, though it usually irks him something fierce. Now, he has the tone and looks to pull off a very tall female...which is good at the moment.

"I'm here to pick up the package, sir," he says batting his lashes. "For Mr. Sexta."

"Awe, I'm jealous of him," the man with long curly brown hair pouts. "Such a lovely lady doing his running. Not a lady of the night, I hope."

"Certainly not," Ichigo smiles. "And I don't belong to Mr. Sexta either. I'm just doing him a favor, as he saved me the other night."

"Well, I'm certainly indebted to him," the other chuckles. "I'll add another thousand for such a good deed that will surely benefit the female world in the long run."

"Sir, you make me blush," Ichigo chuckles. "Such lovely words from such a benevolent man."

"Here you go, sweetheart," Shuunsui grins. "Might I know the name of such a lovely flower?"

"My name is Ichi."

"Number one you certainly are," he flirts. "Perhaps we'll meet again soon."

"I could only be so lucky."

Ichigo takes the envelope, now a thousand dollars heavier, and tucks it into his bag. As he turns to walk away, he blows Shuunsui a good-bye kiss and let's his hips sway as he walks. He knows the man's eyes are on his ass, but he also knows if he doesn't indulge him he could be found out. Not thinking any more about it, he heads back to Grimmjow's apartment. He knocks on the door once he gets there, makeup still applied and outfit still perfect. A woman with blonde hair answers, three small parts of said hair in braids, and looks upon Ichigo with confused grey eyes. Her name is Hallibel, Aizen's Trecera, the weapon's expert.

"I am sorry, no one ordered a stripper," she says before shutting the door.

"Damn it, Hallibel!" Ichigo hears through the door. "You don't just turn away a stripper like that! One of us might want to have some fun. If she got lost, that's her own damn fault!"

The door opens again to a tall man that has to brush 7', his raven hair falling just below his shoulders and his grin so large it could rival Grimmjow's. He looks Ichigo up and down hungrily with his single dark eye, the other covered by a white bandana. Nnoitra Jiruga, Aizen's fifth, a master of torture and a drug runner.

"Hello, gorgeous," he grins. "Forget the show, how about a quick romp?"

"How about I shove my stiletto so far up your ass you'll be shitting nail polish for a month of Sundays?" Ichigo snarls. "I'm here to see Grimmjow. Tell that walking plague Ichi's here and says to get his lazy ass out here before I kick the shit out of him!"

"… Damn… are you his girlfriend?" the other wonders.

"Of course she isn't, Nnoitra," Hallibel scoffs. "He hasn't had a girlfriend since high school. And he only used her for sex."

"Such a charmer," Ichigo mutters darkly.

"Who the hell are you guys talking with?" Grimmjow shouts. "Is Ichigo here yet?"

"Uh… some stripper says her name is Ichi and seems to know you enough to bad mouth you," Nnoitra calls back. "But other than an ass whooping, I don't see what you can get from her."

Grimmjow hurries out, ready to lay waste to the bitch that would threaten him… only to stop and stare. Said female has gold hoop earrings in, spiky orange locks of silk, and furious amber eyes. There's no way this could be his Ichigo… but then again…

"Who the fuck are you?" he asks a bit hostile.

"Oh, you don't know me?" Ichigo smirks haughtily. "Well then, I guess you won't be wanting this. Thanks, by the way. I can't wait to spend it all."

He pulls out the envelope, waving it in front of the other man's face before putting it back. With a turn and a swish of his hips, he starts back down the hall. Grimmjow tears out of the room, grabs the orange head by… well, he tried for the back of his shirt and then the back of his pants, but settled for tossed him over one shoulder at the lack of fabric. Ichigo shouts and yells, attempting to harm his sex with those lethal stilettos as he punches furiously at his back. Once they're in the apartment, Ichigo manages at knee to his chest that was painful enough to be released and then immediately punches him in the face.

"Damn, she's feisty… can I have her?" Nnoitra wonders.

"Sure, she's all yours," Grimmjow groans in pain.

He reaches for Ichigo, yet he slaps the hand away and gives a rather nice heel kick to his stomach… the stiletto digging in enough to cause bleeding. With a curse, he pulls away and drops to the ground. Ichigo takes the opportunity to throw a punch to his jaw and lay him out, huffing indignantly before standing with hands on his hips and chin raised in defiance.

"Never mind," Nnoitra whimpers. "You can keep her."

"I'm not a her damn it!" Ichigo snaps. "Here's your fucking money! He dropped an extra thousand, by the way. I expect all that money, too, considering it was my humiliation that got it."

"How the hell did you get an extra thousand from Kyouraku?" Ulquiorra asks monotonously. "We're lucky to get the full amount from him."

"The only thing Shuunsui Kyouraku would never harm, is a girl," Ichigo explains. "I happen to have experience in the cross dressing department thanks to my aunt and my extreme gullibility as a child, so I've learned to charm my way through many difficult men to get what I want. Kyouraku was just one more that fell for it. He wanted to thank 'Mr. Sexta' for saving me, saying it was 'a good deed that will surely benefit the female world in the long run'. A cute little blush, a flirtatious comment, and bam… I got the money, a possible pursuer, and a clean getaway. No fighting, no bothersome arguments, and no unforeseen injuries. Thank you, no applause, give me my half."

"… You are fucking amazing," Grimmjow murmurs in shock. "And look damn good, too."

"He can't be normal," a pink haired male points out.

His name is Szayel, Aizen's ocatva. He's extremely brilliant, advanced in medical, and is known to be used for torture as well as drugs. He's also a scientist, which comes in handy when trying to cure strange ailments.

"I don't remember saying I was a normal person," Ichigo counters. "In case you've missed it, I'm standing here dressed in women's clothing… and pulling it of quite well, if I say so myself."

"Oh, I didn't miss that," Grimmjow grins widely. "In fact, it's caused quite a problem for me… mind taking care of it, since it's your fault and all?"

"Mind chewing on my shoe leather?" Ichigo warns dangerously.

"… Right. Ulquiorra, count out his half…"

"And the extra thousand!" Ichigo snaps.

"He gave it to _me_, I saved your stupid ass."

Ichigo moves too quickly to see, always being faster in stilettos than tennis shoes, and catches Grimmjow in a headlock. He's quick to knock the other down on his stomach, one arm yanked harshly behind his back as the heel of one stiletto drops dangerously close to his jewels.

"Fine, fine!" Grimmjow says quickly. "The thousand as well!"

"Why thank you, Grimmjow, that's so awfully kind of you," Ichigo says sarcastically.

"Fucking crazy bitch," Grimmjow growls.

The next night, Ichigo is called by Ulquiorra… he's not even surprised the man found his cell number. He has to quickly excuse himself from the table, his aunt and uncle watching with knowing eyes. He swears there isn't a damn thing in any world they don't know! He hurries to meet his contact at the mall, growling furiously when it's Grimmjow and a woman with sea green hair. They're arguing when he reaches them, the woman stomping her foot before heading off.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"My big sister wanted to know why I needed to borrow her clothes. I told her it was for my boyfriend," Grimmjow grins with a lecherous look Ichigo's way.

"I can't believe you said that!" Ichigo snaps once he gets the hint.

"Why not? I like you, you're hot, it seems like the thing to say… What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? I don't like you like that!"

"Sure you do," he waves off. "If you didn't, you would've kicked my ass that day in the park. Besides, I need your help. I gotta meet with a client today, but I've never met with them before. Since you're the genius on all things night world, I figured you could give me a heads up. Know anything about a Rangiku Motsumoto?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ichigo gawks in shock. "She's a Shinigami under the watch of Toshiro Hitsugaya. She's sort of the protector of prostitutes, makes sure they're not hurt or used beyond their willingness. She has monstrous strength, a cunning attitude, and she'll do whatever it takes to keep her girls safe. She's not a prostitute herself, but she's extremely overprotective of them. If she's looking to find you, it's either a trap or someone's royally pissed her off."

"Hmm… thanks, Berry," Grimmjow grins. "Now… put this on, you're gonna meet her."

His black handbag is shoved into his grip, Ichigo's eyes going wide as he stares at the clothes inside… not the same clothes as last time, mind you, but totally new clothes. He blushes hotly, glowering at the other as he silently blames Ulquiorra for this. There's no way in hell Grimmjow has the patience to research about his client and then plan ahead. He quietly reminds himself of the money he'll be getting, closing his eyes before sneaking into the girl's restroom and changing. He walks out in a tight black dress that leaves very little to the imagination, black stilettos, and silver hoop earrings and bangles. The woman in question is waiting for him by a fountain, the orange head glowering once more when he passes Grimmjow and the taller man gropes his ass.

"Rangiku?" he asks sweetly. "I'm to meet you in the stead of Mr. Sexta, my name is Ichi."

"You are very beautiful, Ichi, do you work the streets? Or are you exclusively Mr. Sexta's?"

"Uh… well… I suppose I'm exclusively his," Ichigo blushes brightly.

"I hear he's a real monster," Rangiku gossips. "Like, completely and totally possessive and bloodthirsty… is it true?"

"He's an asshole, extremely arrogant, I think he's a touch vain but that could just be me picking on him, and he has no waiting room for his thoughts… and he's a pervert," Ichigo adds for good measure. "But he's a good person at heart, that's all that matters."

"Too true!" the busty woman grins. "Here, I'll just give you the whole payment now and the file with the information he'll need. I want this dick to suffer! He raped one of my younger girls and he needs to learn I won't stand for that! Oh! And here's an extra hundred, go buy some kinky lingerie to use with Mr. Sexta… My treat!"

"Um… thank you," Ichigo smiles blushing furiously. "I'm sure he'll love such a kind gesture."

Rangiku gives him a hug goodbye and hurries off, leaving Ichigo with a red face. Grimmjow waltzes over to him, a feral grin on his features, and leans down to nuzzle his slender throat. As Ichigo stands there, stunned, Grimmjow counts out his half and frowns upon finding the whole payment and an extra hundred.

"How do you do that shit?" Grimmjow asks. "What's the extra for this time?"

"She… uh… wants me to get lingerie to use for you," Ichigo murmurs in mortification.

"I like her!" Grimmjow grins. "Here's your half, anything specific?"

"Make him suffer," Ichigo remarks with a scowl. "He deserves it."

"I'll need help," Grimmjow states. "Want to join? Normally I go with Nnoitra and Gin for these, they're more sadistic than me… torture experts. Nnoitra has a date tonight and it'll take a moment to get a hold of Gin. He'll want to come, he's been dating Rangiku for three months now."

"And I'm coming… why?"

"This jackass won't be alone, I'll need you and Gin to hold back his gang while I track him down and knock him out," he states. "Come on, we'll have fun, kitten."

"What, no 'Berry'?" Ichigo scoffs.

"Berry is for the boy, kitten is for the girl," Grimmjow says smartly. "Unless you prefer sweet cheeks. By the way, kitten, when are we gonna get that lingerie?"

"I hate you," Ichigo growls before leaving to change.

Once more, the night world has consumed his mind. The man they're after is an ego-maniac named Drake, one who has no affiliation to any of the larger gangs and has enough gull to attempt to con damn near everyone. Ichigo has come across him once before, was the intended target that night, and he thrashed him so badly he had a three month hospital stay… he can't wait to meet up with him again. Grimmjow doesn't miss the sadistic grin that touches Ichigo's lips, a shiver of pleasure and want spiking down his spine. They're met with twenty guys, one being Drake, and one look at Ichigo has them all backing away cautiously.

"My, my," Ichigo grins. "I remember you guys! Do you remember me?"

"… Shiro," Drake whispers with a white face.

"Whoa, I thought you said your name was..!" Grimmjow snaps.

"It is, _Sexta_!" Ichigo growls in warning. "Talk later, fight now."

"Shiro is teamed up with the Sexta?" one man gasps. "Drake, what did you do this time!"

Ichigo darts forward, twisting and dodging and throwing kick after punch like a feral beast. Grimmjow has to force himself to go after Drake before his erection becomes too painful to move. He doesn't take long to subdue the other, handing him over to Gin's expert techniques before turning to help Ichigo… who's already tossing the last guy to the ground. Now, with Gin punishing his target, the blue haired jack-of-all-trades corners the smaller male.

"Okay, whatever your fucking name is, this is how this is gonna work," Grimmjow snaps. "I don't fucking care who you are, you're _mine_! I don't give a _shit _if you don't like it, it's not gonna change! You can bitch and whine all you _fucking _want, but when I see something I want I get it! I suggest you suck it up, quit your bitching, and take it quietly!"

Ichigo's fist is fast, socking Grimmjow in his jaw with a huff. After that, he turns on his heel and starts to walk off. Grimmjow reaches with the same speed, yanking Ichigo back into his chest and locking their lips together forcefully. Try as he might, Ichigo can't deny he's attracted to the man and his body is reacting in the manner he wants to avoid. The only thing that saves him from the embarrassment of returning the brutal kiss, is Gin calling over to them.

"Hey, Sexta! Stop the hockey game and finish your damn job!" he snaps. "I'm not getting paid for your work, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," he grumbles. "I'll be talking to _you _soon."

Ichigo isn't sure how to handle everything that's been happening… he got saved by an ass, found a partner in crime the next day, a boyfriend he didn't want after that, and now said 'boyfriend' is attempting to claim him completely. Never in his life has he been in such a fast moving relationship he, not only never wanted but, can't seem to control in the least. If anything, Grimmjow is certainly made to be nothing but a seme! He controls everything around him in some way, always domineering and forceful. How is Ichigo supposed to win against something like him, when one single kiss can melt him straight down to his bone marrow? He tries to avoid the other for then next few days, dressing as a girl when he goes out with dark wigs and contacts. It's not until a week later, that he realizes just how in tune to himself that Grimmjow has come to be in such a short time. It's dusk, he's running late and took a shortcut to ensure he'd get home before the night world got into full swing, and his path is barred by a group of five men from an unaffiliated gang. He's just off Grimmjow's current territory, as the other moved said territory and Ichigo's been careful to stay just out of it. Now, as he stares down the men eyeing him perversely he has to wonder a few things… 1) why didn't he just walk in Grimmjow's territory, 2) why are men such idiots, and 3) why the _hell _did he wear the mini skirt instead of the skinny jeans, at least it would've been harder to get the skinny jeans off! Hell, it was hard enough putting them _on_! He's debating whether or not to kick their asses when someone clears his throat behind them, turning all their attention to the shirtless blue haired man full of muscle and killer intent.

"Hey, kitten," Grimmjow smirks. "Are these dumb asses hitting on my girl?"

"Sexta," they squeak in shock.

"I'm not your girl," Ichigo scowls. "You must have me confused with someone else."

"Only one girl I know wears a scowl so sexily… and wears the scent of fresh rain and lavender," he points out. "Which I'm actually surprised is your natural scent, it's so feminine… I was expecting something a bit more musky. Oh well, at least it isn't strawberries… it's embarrassing enough as a name."

"… I hate you," Ichigo growls without thinking.

"Knew it was you, kitten," Grimmjow smirks cockily. "I've been watching you, scampering about in those lovely outfits… you gave quite a show. I was wondering why you've been trying to hide from me, but Ulquiorra and Hallibel told me to let you be until you were ready to talk… But I'm not that patient! So, get your tight ass over here and let's take a walk."

With a scowl directed at the other, Ichigo stomps past the men and hesitantly allows the blue haired murderer to wrap an arm around his shoulders possessively. They walk around a bit, eventually ending up at Grimmjow's new apartment. Ulquiorra is sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea with his laptop open, glancing up only momentarily when they enter before letting his gaze drop. Ichigo glances over his shoulder at the screen, noting he's attempting to hack into the FBI database and he's getting nowhere. Quickly, he leans over the Goth with his arms draped around him. He types something in without much thought and hit's the enter button, the 'access granted' signal flashing on the screen.

"I've been attempting to get in there for the past hour," Ulquiorra states.

"It's really not as hard as you'd think," Ichigo waves off. "It normally takes me five minutes, ten at the most."

"They just updated their database with a new hacker proof program."

"Yeah… I helped develop it," Ichigo smiles mischievously. "My uncle and I, we worked on it together. He's got connections all over the place in both worlds, so one of his oblivious day world connections got him the okay from his superior."

"Who's your uncle?" Ulquiorra asks stunned. "You're information said you were orphaned and grew up in a… You forged it."

"Yep," Ichigo grins.

"Ulquiorra, Ichigo's staying with us now," Grimmjow offers in passing.

"I… WHAT!" Ichigo snaps. "I most certainly am not!"

"Yes you are," Grimmjow calls back as he turns into the bathroom.

"You might as well just go along with it," Ulquiorra sighs. "He's far too stubborn to give up, so he'll keep on you until you just give. It's pointless to fight it."

"I'm not the type to lie down and take it," Ichigo growls. "I do what I like."

"Which is probably why he wants you… he's never met anyone that would disobey him."

Ichigo growls low in his throat, stomping over to the front door and reaching for the knob. He's shocked, however, when a hand slams against the door near his head. That strong body he's vaguely familiar with is pressing against his back again, warm breath heating up his ear.

"Where are you off to, kitten?" Grimmjow smirks. "I thought I said you were staying here."

"My uncle and my aunt will be worried," Ichigo mutters.

"So call them, tell them you're moving."

"That won't exactly… Okay," Ichigo grins widely. "Give me a minute."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watch as Ichigo calls up his Uncle Kisuke, tapping his foot as he waits for the other to pick up. After a moment, a strange gleam comes to his eyes that Ulquiorra is familiar with. A wide grin breaks out on Ichigo's lips as he greets his uncle.

"Ichigo, where are you?" Kisuke asks seriously for once. "I've been waiting for you to come home, did something happen? You're not in jail are you?"

"No, I'm not. I was jumped by an unaffiliated gang," he waves off. "Which brings me to my current problem. Apparently, I have a boyfriend and I'm moving in with him."

"… What might this mysterious boyfriend's name be?" Kisuke wonders trying to sound curious through his growl. "I mean, you really should've brought him to meet us, Ichi-chan. You don't just go on dates at your age without letting your parents meet the guy."

"His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Ichigo smiles happily.

"…."

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS MINUTE, YOUNG LADY!"

Ichigo smirks at that, having already become used to his uncle calling him 'young lady' and 'Ichi-chan'…. he's been doing it since Yorouchi started dressing him up and it's become habit. Taking another breath, Ichigo attempts his most innocent tone.

"But… he really wants me to move in with him," he pouts. "He seems like a nice guy, he's been pretty good to me, and he won't let me leave because he loves me just that much."

The line goes dead and Ichigo gives a malicious little grin before turning back to the others with a straight face. Ulquiorra knows something is wrong, he can feel it, and Grimmjow is quite curious. Ichigo lets out a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh… he took it better than I thought."

Dinner is soon after, Nelliel coming over just to hang out with Hallibel and the others. By the time everyone is crashed out through out the living room, Ichigo is half asleep at the table. Grimmjow notes this, grinning sadistically when he lifts the boy into his arms carefully and receives no complaint. After the phone call, he gave Ichigo one of his large button up dress shirts and Ulquiorra spared a clean pair of boxers. He gently lays the other in his bed, covering him up before climbing in on the other side. Grimmjow grins happily as he wraps his arms around the other and holds him close, realizing this is far more than interest or a small crush… he's never claimed someone so openly before. A rough knock on the front door almost rattles the entire door off its hinges, startling Ichigo awake. The feeling of Grimmjow's arms around his waist sends a panicked feeling through him, the smaller jerking off the bed and falling onto the floor. Grimmjow is already up and out in the living room, Ichigo hurrying after him curiously. The pounding continues, everyone irritated at being woken at midnight, and Nnoitra gets up to throw the door open and beat the shit out of the offender. Grimmjow keeps Ichigo behind him protectively, pissing the orange head off at the implication he can't take care of himself. Suddenly, Nnoitra is thrown back and a small gang piles in. they stand at the ready to fight, two intimidating figures stepping through the middle of the group and standing furiously before them.

"The Visoreds," Ulquiorra gasps. "But… they don't normally get involved with other gangs."

"Where the fuck is my precious niece!" the blonde haired man in front snarls.

He has gray-green eyes now steely cold, a green house coat, brown pants, and clogs. Atop his head is a green and white stripped hat, a cane in his hands although he doesn't need it. The woman beside him is the most imposing, however. Her overly tan skin giving her an exotic look, her purple hair pulled back in a ponytail, yellow eyes feline and sharp. She's wearing fingerless gloves, an orange jacket, tight black pants, and black stilettos. Their blood runs cold at the sight of them, knowing them to be Kisuke Urahara and his wife Yorouchi Shihoin… Aizen's greatest and most powerful enemy.

"Hi, Uncle Kisuke! Aunt Yorouchi!" Ichigo calls out. "To what do we owe the visit?"

"Ichi-chan, I will only say this once," Kisuke sighs calmly. "Get your things, you're coming home."

"But… I'm moving in with my boyfriend."

"No. No you're not," Yorouchi frowns. "You don't have a boyfriend, and I sure as hell am not going to sit by while the Sexta taints my precious baby girl!"

"I'm a boy," Ichigo points out.

"PRECIOUS BABY GIRL!" she yells. "Now move!"

"You didn't tell me you were raised by Kisuke Urahara!" Grimmjow snaps.

"… You didn't ask."

Ichigo hurriedly gathers his things and gives Grimmjow an apologetic look before Yorouchi yanks him out the door, the others following close behind. The blue haired male is furious, that's obvious enough, and his friends know not to bother him at the moment. When the Sexta's property gets taken from him, he's out for blood, and whether he knows it not… Ichigo belongs to him.

It's been almost a week since Kisuke raided the apartment to collect his 'Ichi-chan', the days seeming to drag on now that he's been confined to the day world. Kisuke grounded him from the night world, telling him it was reckless and stupid of him to get involved with such a dangerous murderer. He has to admit though… there was never a boring moment with Grimmjow around. Ichigo sighs and leans against the counter to the small candy shop Kisuke owns… just a hobby, really, as he owns a far larger weapons company as well. He's surprised, but he actually misses the blue haired idiot. He was fun and he liked fighting with him, plus he was getting to like his friends… Ulquiorra especially. It's always nice to have someone to talk 'hacker' with him. The bell goes off to signal a customer, Ichigo glancing up to see his little sisters.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu calls. "We haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?"

"I've been okay," Ichigo tries to smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Karin frowns. "You look like you got your heart broken."

"… Uncle Kisuke didn't like my boyfriend," Ichigo blushes. "He won't let me see him again."

"My gorgeous uke son found a boyfriend?" Isshin asks in shock. "Who might this wonderful man be?"

"… Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Ichigo mumbles.

"… I see," the man states completely serious. "Well… sometimes it's for the best. We wouldn't want you to get hurt dealing with those from the night world."

Isshin and Kisuke were big in the night world, partners, and that's how he met Masaki. He keeps informed, especially with his son running errands and such for Kisuke. He was never against it, as the Kurosaki family has always been the top of the night world food chain, but he prefers to keep his daughters out of it.

"He never once tried to hurt me," Ichigo sighs. "We fought, we argued, I kicked his ass… but he never once tried to hurt me. In fact, he saved my life… twice."

"Oh? How did he become your boyfriend?"

"Well… that's a little odd. I didn't make any moves at all, he just decided that for me. Of course, I liked him… but I had no clue how to go about everything. One day I showed up at the mall to help him with something and he told me I was his boyfriend. After that, he attempted to say I belonged to him… and I punched him in the face before leaving. Come to think of it, with how aggressive I've been toward him, I'm surprised he still wanted me to move in with him."

"Men like him enjoy the hunt," Isshin informs. "The harder the prey is to catch, the more they'll become attached to it. The more attached they are, the more possessive and protective they are. The more the prey fights back, the more enthralled they become with it. He's the hunter, and you're his lion."

"… I wish I could see him again," Ichigo sighs. "Uncle Kisuke banned me from the night world, though."

"Did you love him?" Yuzu wonders.

"… I don't know. I've never felt what I felt with him before," he admits.

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii," Karin grins. "You're smart enough to figure something out. Once you want something, not even Uncle Kisuke can stop you from getting it."

"Be the lion, my beautiful gender confused son," Isshin calls tearfully as he ushers the girls out. "Hunt down and bag your mate!"

"… Crazy old man," Ichigo chuckles.

It's nearing dusk, Shinji hot on Ichigo's heels. Every since he was almost lost to the Sexta, Kisuke has made certain one of the Visoreds have followed him home so he won't be tempted to stay within the night world. Unfortunately for Kisuke, Shinji is Ichigo's good friend and tells him everything. He looks down to his watch, smirking as Shinji's cell goes off. He listens to the blonde answer, his voice getting more excited by the minute as he talks to the other. After a moment, without even thinking about his current task, Shinji turns and runs off. Ichigo gives a silent thank you to Orihime, his favorite female friend, for doing this one favor for him. He met her earlier today and explained his situation, though she wasn't happy with who he was meeting she agreed to help anyway. Shinji has the biggest crush on her, so he knew the other would drop everything to see her should she ask. Now, he's without escort and dusk is approaching. Now, he just has to locate Grimmjow's new territory. He knows Kisuke would've taken measures to ensure he couldn't find it, but Ichigo is smarter than his uncle and decides tracking is the best way to go. He draws his hood over his orange head in case the others come looking for him, hurrying off into the darkening night. There's only one informant he knows of that would never go to his uncle and knows just about everything there is to know… Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki, his younger sister, is Ichigo's best friend along with his second in command, Renji Abarai. Kisuke always let Ichigo deal with Byakuya because the latter hated Kisuke with a passion, though he grew to like Ichigo thanks to his unnatural ability to draw people to him. They've helped one another on numerous occasions.

"You want what?" the stoic man asks in shock.

"I want to know the current location of the Sexta… or jus this current territory," Ichigo repeats.

"You've done some crazy things in your time, Kurosaki, but chasing after the Sexta? Have you gone mad?"

"It's not like that," he frowns. "I… I was dating him and Uncle Kisuke won't let me see him anymore. He even went as far as banning me from the night world and having the Visoreds tail me."

"To go this far for a little fling…"

"I think I care about him," Ichigo pleads. "I know he cares about me. I just… I want to see him again. I miss him so much, I've been going crazy without him! Please… I can't stand the day world anymore."

"… Fine, but you're not going alone. I'll accompany you, that way I can just tell Kisuke I required your assistance tonight and you won't get in trouble."

"Oh my god, Byakuya, you're the best!" Ichigo cries out as he hugs the other. "Thank you so much!"

The stoic man would never admit to it, but ever since Rukia brought Ichigo home, the orange head has been family. And whatever his siblings wanted, they would damn well get. He's uncertain about this whole Sexta thing, yet he knows that if anyone could handle the infamous Sexta is would be the orange haired firecracker.

Grimmjow is on a job for Soi Fon, the big leader in the Shinigami gang. She's a weapon's specialist and a big contender in the Underground, but she's also Yorouchi's student. Yorouchi was attacked by a large gang two days ago, but the leader had gotten away and Soi Fon has given him the mission of hunting him down. She wants him alive, though, as she wants to deal with him herself. He's tracked him to the park, Ulquiorra and Nelliel taking up to other directions with Hallibel on the last. They're going to corner the guy, knock him out, and hogtie him… at least, that's the plan. Before he can get the drop on the guy, he darts straight past him and slips through his grasp. Growing in anger he takes off after the sneaky thug, the guy deciding to take a hostage as they come up to two innocent bystanders. It's too dark to make them out, yet the smaller one is grabbed up and pulled away from the taller. The taller doesn't seem to care, simply standing there as the smaller is stolen away. Suddenly, the smaller lets loose on the thug, tearing him down with punches and kicks that soon have him lying on the ground bleeding. They don't stop there, however, kicking repeatedly as the guy groans in pain.

"Stupid, son of a bitch!" the smaller yells. "I should fucking break every bone in your body! How dare you touch me! I'm no fucking chick for you to take advantage of!"

"… Berry?" Grimmjow gasps in shock.

"Grimm!" Ichigo grins before running up to him and throwing himself in the man's arms. "I missed you!"

"I… I missed you, too, but… what are you doing here?" he asks before realization strike. "God damn it, Berry! You could've gotten yourself killed! Don't you know it's dangerous in the park at night?"

"Don't yell at me, asshole!" Ichigo snaps. "I came here to see you! I haven't been allowed out at night since I left your apartment, my uncle's had the Visoreds tailing me all day to make sure I'm home before dusk! Day world is so fucking boring I almost died!"

"Night world is too dangerous for you! I won't have you getting hurt!"

"Kiss my ass! I'm no pansy, Grimm! You fucking know that! Just because I dress as a girl on occasion doesn't mean I am one!" Ichigo snarls. "I could kick your ass any day of the week, so don't talk to me about dangerous!"

"… I fucking missed you," Grimmjow grins widely.

He draws Ichigo into a tight hug, kissing him deeply. The hug was to be expected, the kiss, however… that shocks him to the very core. He takes a moment, but gathers himself enough to kiss the larger man back. His arms are around Grimmjow's neck, pulling them closer as he moans into the kiss. The clearing of multiple throats has them pulling apart, looking to the taller man and Grimmjow's friends.

"Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ulquiorra gawks. "What's he doing here?"

"Kurosaki asked me to help him find the Sexta," Byakuya drawls. "Soi Fon told me of her mission for you, so I brought him here."

"You know Byakuya Kuchiki?" Grimmjow asks in surprise. "How many people do you actually know?"

"I'm a night worlder," Ichigo grins. "I know them all. My uncle and my aunt started out as Shinigami, so did my dad. They branched off to start the Visoreds, my dad married my mom and tried the day world. Uncle Kisuke has kept all his old contacts from the Shinigami, but… well… not all of them liked him. Especially Soi Fon and Byakuya. They like me though, so you could say I have way more allies than my uncle."

"Thank you for bringing him," Grimmjow smiles. "But he should really get home now."

"What!" Ichigo growls. "I come all the way out here after being lucky enough to have everything work to my advantage, and you want me to leave!"

"Berry, I love you," Grimmjow admits as he presses their foreheads together. "I want you to stay safe, I don't want to get on your uncle's bad side, and… well… you being with me will harm you more than I'm willing to let happen."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, if you don't let me be with you, I'm going to beat the shit out of you on a daily basis until you say I'm yours," Ichigo hisses.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," the taller laughs. "Don't worry, Berry, you'll always be mine."

Ichigo grins widely, holding onto his boyfriend tighter as buries his face in the other's neck. They don't notice the other two that have joined the party, Kisuke and Yorouchi flabbergasted at the scene. Ichigo has never shown interest in anyone before, least of all a murderer for hire, and Grimmjow has never been so gentle with anyone in his life. The two had rushed over to the park after Shinji admitted to losing track of the boy, knowing Ichigo planned it all out… bless his little conniving heart! They had expected a great fight or Grimmjow trying to force their precious daughter to have sex… not this! They never dreamed they'd hear their little baby threatening to kick ass just so his boyfriend will accept him… okay, they probably thought he'd do something like that, but not with the Sexta! Grimmjow kisses him again, almost as though their lives depend on the contact.

"I love you, Berry," Grimmjow chuckles. "More than anything in the whole world."

"I love you, too, Grimm! And I would love to move in with you, you know," Ichigo blushes. "I'll just have to figure something out to convince my aunt and uncle."

"Perhaps an alliance," Ulquiorra remarks. "We've never had anything against them to begin with, plus it might help bring in more jobs. Kisuke Urahara is known as the eyes and ears of the night world, after all."

"You take care of it, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow waves off. "You're better at that stuff. Besides, I'm happy as long as I have my Berry."

The discussions went well, Ichigo moving in with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow a couple days after the park incident. The first night in Grimmjow's bed he was nervous and barely slept, but the second night he slept like a baby wrapped in the larger man's arms. He's surprised the blue haired killer could take it slow with him, although he knows it's killing the feline male. He's probably more familiar with hand now than he has been in the entirety of his life! On occasion, Ichigo allows him to play and they'll have pretty heated make out sessions, but they've never gone all the way. The business is booming, Ichigo and Ulquiorra taking care of finances and plans and dealing out missions. They work well together, much to Grimmjow's chagrin. The Sexta met Ichigo's family for dinner a couple times, swearing if he didn't love Ichigo he'd never have put himself through that insanity more than once, and Ichigo has become a favorite within Grimmjow's group of pals… Life has been good.

"Hey, Berry, why'd you drag me out here?" Grimmjow wonders curiously.

"Don't you remember, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks. "This is where we had our first fight!"

It's their one month anniversary, so Ichigo wanted to do something special. He brought Grimmjow to the secluded wooded area of park where they had their fist violent encounter after Grimmjow saved his life, a picnic set up where he had been lounging that day. The blue haired male smirks at the memory, remember just how fascinated he had been with his lover back then… it was worth every bruise.

"I… I wanted to give you something," Ichigo blushes.

"Awe, you don't have to get me a present, Berry," Grimmjow chuckles. "Just being with you is enough."

"… Did you forget our one month anniversary?" Ichigo frowns.

"What? Of course not! Nell's been shoving that information down my throat all month!" Grimmjow states.

He hands Ichigo a small box wrapped in light blue paper, a smug grin on his lips. Ichigo smiles and unwraps the gift, grinning at the silver chain with the small gothic '6' on it. He fights the urge to roll his eyes at the clearly possessive gift, though it warms him that Grimmjow wants everyone to know he belongs to him.

"So, where's this present you wanted to give me?" Grimmjow wonders curiously. "Is it good?"

"Oh, I think you'll love it more than I love yours," Ichigo teases.

"That good, huh? What is it? I didn't see you carrying any gift boxes."

Ichigo blushes and reaches in the picnic basket for something, sticking the bow on his wrist like Nell told him to. Grimmjow is just staring at him, his expression unreadable, and Ichigo is getting nervous. He wasn't certain this was a good idea, but Nell insisted this would be the way to do it. Suddenly, Grimmjow blinks.

"… Can I unwrap it now, or do I have to wait?"

Ichigo laughs at the question, moving over to the blanket he laid out and lying down atop it. With a hungry look in his eyes befitting a predator, Grimmjow moves fluidly over and drops down beside his 'present'. he runs his hands over Ichigo lithe body, the smaller shivering in pleasure at the light caresses. The blue haired male wasting no time at all shedding their clothes and trailing kisses along Ichigo's flushed skin. The pants and moans from the smaller of the two spurs Grimmjow on, the urge to learn every sound he can make Ichigo utter too strong to ignore. Ichigo breaks away from him long enough to pull out a small tube from the basket, a feral grin spreading across Grimmjow's lips at the sight. He takes the clear liquid and starts to gently prepare his virgin boyfriend, taking his time while he lets his lips roam the expanse of Ichigo's body… before swallowing his member. Ichigo cries out, fingers gripping blue locks tightly as Grimmjow bobs his head and sucks. Finally, he's three fingers into Ichigo's entrance and manages to ram into that bundle of nerves that has him screaming in ecstasy… oh god, is he a screamer! Grimmjow feels himself get harder from the thought, always loving a good screamer. The dual stimulation is enough to tip Ichigo over the edge after a particularly harsh stab of his prostate, the smaller unloading into Grimmjow's mouth as the later drinks it down. Afterward, he removes his fingers and coats his engorged member with the cool gel. He moves up Ichigo's body, kissing his deeply, and thrusts into him quickly. Ichigo screams as his prostate is hit dead on, fingernails scratching Grimmjow's shoulders as he tries to get used to the intrusion. The blue haired male starts a slow pace with shallow thrusts, hoping to help Ichigo adjust faster, and quickly changes the pace once he's given the okay. His thrusts are fast, deep, and rough. Ichigo screams his name and begs for more, tightening his hold as they progress closer to release. The orange head comes first, his second release leaving him trembling in Grimmjow's arms, and his walls tighten around his lover's shaft. A few violent deep thrusts later and Grimmjow spills his seed as deeply as possible within Ichigo, marking the smaller as his completely. He holds himself up long enough to pull out and shift to Ichigo's side, drawing the teen into his arms contently as they catch their breath.

"Best present ever," Grimmjow mumbles. "I love you, kitten."

"I thought kitten was for the girl?" Ichigo scowls.

"Technically, that's just what you were," Grimmjow grins.

"… Jerk."

"But I'm your jerk."

"… I love you, too, asshole."

The two curl up on the blanket and fall asleep, neither ready to move anytime soon. Not that Ichigo could move anyway, thanks to Grimmjow. When they wake again, they clean up and dress, packing everything away and heading home. Ulquiorra has planned a party for them to 'celebrate Grimmjow's longest relationship ever', and they don't want to be late.


End file.
